


The Deflowering of Yuri Plisetsky, International Virgin Ice Skater

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the Smut, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Buckets of cum, Circle Jerk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exposition, Felching, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Shit Bang, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had just turned sixteen, and he was frustrated as fuck. Finally he had gotten closer with Otabek, only to get pushed away with an awkward excuse of his age being a factor. This after they basically eye fucked each other on international television in front of thousands- if not millions of fans. Their performance being shared and turned viral on YouTube and other social media platforms. Post the Madness- Yuri had kissed Otabek backstage, their touch feverish, only to be pushed away with the excuse of age and inexperience.Talking withhis best friend, Milla came up with the perfect solution. With the help of Christophe and 8 othervery close friendsacquaintances, Otabek will not be able to say anything about inexperience.





	The Deflowering of Yuri Plisetsky, International Virgin Ice Skater

**Author's Note:**

> OK so here is my Shit bang... omg I have been dying to share this with you all... So for those who may not be aware this whole gold mine of fics started up thanks to a bunch of whiney d-bags who created a "shit list"... basically a list which allowed cowardly asshats to harass and doxy rather wonderful writers... this is a huge middle finger to those who think that they are riding out on some damn crusade where it is not asked for... [hint these are FICTIONAL characters... get real problems]
> 
> So I have to give a HUGE thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... 
> 
> And thank you to [SKJC ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC) for the prompt! [You are amazing!]

# The Deflowering of Yuri Plisetsky, International Virgin Ice Skater

 

Yuri Plisetsky had just turned sixteen, and he was frustrated as fuck. Finally he had gotten closer with Otabek, only to get pushed away with an awkward excuse of his age being a factor. This after they basically eye fucked each other on international television in front of thousands- if not millions of fans. Their performance being shared and turned viral on YouTube and other social media platforms. Post the Madness- Yuri had kissed Otabek backstage, their touch feverish, only to be pushed away with the excuse of age and inexperience.

 

 _Well fuck you too Altin_. Yuri thought as he kicked a rock walking through St. Petersburg. It was not his fault really for still being a virgin, unlike the all mighty Otabek Altin. He was only sixteen and a fucking professional athlete! He did not have the time to flirt around to fuck or date. Yuri dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket, the cold March air biting at his face; he was almost at the rink. Perhaps the old hag would have a suggestion for him on how to entice Otabek into bed, she was always bitching about some break up or another which meant that she knew how to get them into bed in the first place.

 

“Yuuuuuuuri!”

 

Yuri shuddered and snarled to himself as he heard the all too familiar sing song call from his rinkmate Viktor.

 

“Fuck you, old man!”

 

“Hello Yurio.” A timid voice came from beside the taller Russian.

 

Yuri looked up his face flushed, “That isn’t my name Katsudon.”

 

Yuri swung open the door to the rink, huffing at the fact that now that the old man and his piggy were there, he would not be able to ask the hag about hooking up. Not without those two overhearing and trying to get involved. They always fucking got involved, making what could be a simple thing into something over the top extra.

 

Yuri slammed his gear into his locker, crashing around until he was set to get onto the ice. He ignored the lovey dovey crap from the sickening couple while he did his stretching and warm ups. Stepping out onto the ice he saw that Milla was already out doing lazy spins and figures.

 

“Kitten!” Milla called out as soon as she noticed Yuri.

 

Yuri braced himself as she crashed into him, her lanky dancer figure draping over Yuri’s body.

 

“Fuck, you old hag! Get off of me! You are heavy as fuck!”

 

“Oh why are you so pissed off today, Yurochka?”

 

“Later,” he gruffed quietly to her.

 

Milla laughed then skated around so she could look Yuri in the face, “What? Later? Why?”

 

“Yeah later, I will talk with you later. There are too many idiots around, like those two morons.” Yuri nodded off indicating to Viktor and Yuuri who were making kissy faces at each other instead of actually skating.

 

Milla, while a pain in his ass was also one of his best friends, she had been there when he came out at thirteen. And would paint his nails while complaining about her latest break up with some random hockey player. Yuri swore that the woman had gone through the entire roster over the course of one season for how often she was in tears over someone. In the end Yuri knew that no matter what, it was she would be there for him and help him no matter the insane request.

 

***

 

“So Yura, what happened with you today?”

 

Milla sat across from Yuri at one of the cafe’s the pair would visit regularly post practice. She stirred her overly sweet coffee, some shit that was more sugar and milk than actual coffee.

 

“How do you even drink that shit?” Yuri sneered.

 

“Listen kid,” Milla chuckled, “not everyone has a soul as black as tar.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri sucked his teeth.

 

“As much fun as this is,” Milla wrapped her fingers around her drink, taking in the warmth, “why did you need to talk? What is wrong with you? Did Otabek do something?”

 

“Something like that, more like what he wouldn’t do- the self righteous asshole.” Yuri kicked the table leg making Milla jump slightly.

 

“I’m sorry Yura, I’m not following.”

 

Yuri mumbled into his coffee, shoulders slumped.

 

“Yeah I am not a dog or cat, you will have to speak up.”

 

“I am a fucking virgin, you fucking hag!” Yuri snapped, his voice a little louder than intended, his face flushed.

 

Milla’s eyes went wide, her fingers covering her mouth, of all the things which she was expecting to hear from the pint size feral teenager, this was not it.

 

“Yeah, have at it hag, mock me now.”

 

Milla’s eyebrows knitted, “I am not sure what it is that you are expecting me to say here Yura, I mean you are still young,” She shrugged, “I honestly thought that you had popped that cherry back when you came out.”

 

“With who, you old hag?! I spend so much damn time on that fucking ice working on jumps and routines. How the hell you manage to fuck an entire hockey team is beyond me.”

 

“Not the entiiiiiire team.”

 

“Tch! Yet.”

 

Milla smirked, “If I didn’t know better, I would think that you are jealous kitten.”

 

“Of what goes on between your thighs? Not fucking likely, you have a ‘V’ where I much more prefer a ’P’.”

 

Milla chuckled, then clapped her hands, “You know what, I have an idea! It is perfect, just trust me okay?”

 

“Da. Whatever.” Yuri slumped sipping at his black coffee, “Not like my dick will be getting wet anytime soon.”

 

Milla scrunched her nose at Yuri, “Seriously, don’t ever say that again. I really do not need to hear about your dick.”

 

Yuri smirked, then scowled.

 

Milla began typing on her phone at a rapid pace, one finger up when she sensed Yuri’s impatience, “There, done!”

 

“What the fuck do you mean, done?”

 

“Just give me a week little Yurochka. A week and then I will make all your little gay dreams come true.”

 

“The fuck?”

 

“Trust me Yuuuura,” Milla waggled her fingers, “by this time next week, you will be handing in your ’V’ card.”

 

“You are such a dork.”

 

“But you love me!”

 

***

 

A week later Milla was true to her word, she skated up to him briefly during practice to ask him to be ready for a party they were going out.

 

“You are on a free day tomorrow right Yura?” Milla asked as she tied her hair back.

 

“Da, the fuck do you want hag?”

 

“Tch! Is that anyway to speak to the person helping you pop your cherry?”

 

Yuri’s face reddened as he looked around to make sure no one was skating near them, “The fuck! You bitch! Why would you announce that?? What if that freak heard? Or the idiot couple?”

 

Milla laughed, “I think your reaction says more than anything coming from my mouth Yurochka, besides Georgi is not in today and don’t call him a freak, he is just, umm, special.”

 

“Special kind of stupid you mean? Always moaning about Anya who dumped him fucking years ago!”

 

Milla sported an evil grin, “So how is your _Be~ka?_ ”

 

Yuri fumed, “Fuck you hag.”

 

Nothing had changed for Yuri when it came to Otabek, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the stoic mother fucker to actually acknowledge him.

 

Milla called out as Yuri skated off to do some jumps, “Picking you up at seven be ready! And dress slutty!”

 

Yuri scowled then yelled back, “If you want slutty then you should come at six and bring some of your clothing!”

 

Milla smirked.

 

***

 

At six sharp Yuri was tearing through his closet wearing nothing more than a towel with his hair dripping. He barely registered when the door to his bedroom opened revealing Milla and a pile of her clubbing outfits.

 

As she threw the pile on the bed she examined the already sorted through piles, “Looks like there was a tornado through here, how the hell do you find anything in this mess?”

 

Yuri looked around himself, he was not the cleanest person when it came to his bedroom. There were often piles of discarded clothing scattered, some clean, some not. His dressers were covered in cosmetics, jewelry, and skin care products. The rest of his apartment was clean, attributed to the fact that he knew his grandfather would order him back to Moscow should he find out his grandson was living in filth.

 

He shrugged looking back to Milla, “I manage, besides the point, how the fuck did you get in hag?”

 

She smirked, “You left the door unlocked, again I might add.”

 

Yuri shrugged again, “Not like I have anything worth stealing.”

 

“That is true, aside from your pert virgin ass, there really isn’t anything worth while here.”

 

“Mouth like yours- it’s a wonder why you are single.”

 

Milla chuckled, “Oh sweet sweet Yura, let’s get you dressed in something that comes off easily and then, when you cannot walk for a week maybe then you will thank me.”

 

“Big talk.”

 

Milla searched through the clothing she had brought, pulling out an item that looked like a pile of strings and rags more than an actual article of clothing.

 

“This! With your black jeans, the ones that look painted on with the rips.”

 

Yuri followed her advice slipping into the jeans, no underwear as there was no room for it, and with her help into the shirt. It was a black tank style with the back shredded so his back was exposed. The front had a glittery silver ‘X’ on it, Yuri did appreciate there was a faint pattern like a cheetah pelt. It looked a lot like his Madness outfit from _the exhibition_ skate which started it all. Yuri then went over to his dresser to add on some silver chains and leather wrist cuffs to finish the punk look. Milla then combed out his mostly dry hair, styling it so it was braided along one side and off of his face. She then looked over his cosmetics collection, picking out some of the darker maroons and blacks, giving him smokey eyes that made the green pop. She then went to her own bag pulling out a thin bottle with silver in it, which she used to highlight around his eyes.

 

Looking in the mirror, Yuri had to admit he looked good. Milla had always given as good as she got, but when it came down to it, she was one of his best friends- she was family. And he knew that when it came to things like this, she would never let him down.

 

“Perfect! If you don’t get laid looking like this Yura, I’ll swear off men.”

 

Yuri scoffed, “Please, you can’t fool me hag. You would fuck anyone who offered. But shit, yeah I look good.”

 

Milla brought her face beside Yuri’s so that they locked eyes in the mirror, hers twinkling in mischief, “Why don’t you post a selfie on instagram, let your boy know exactly what he is missing. Like a before, and then tomorrow the after.”

 

Yuri smiled, “I like the way you think, shame you are such an old hag, and will be alone all your life.”

 

He felt the cuff up the side of his head as she walked away, “Will be waiting for you, don’t take to much longer!”

 

“Da.”

 

Yuri pulled out his phone looking for the most flattering angle, ensuring that the pile of clothing on the bed was in the shot, he threw up a peace sign, his tongue out and took the shot. When pleased with the photo he then went to posting it up on instagram with the caption.

 

_I’ll never try to fit in, I was born to STAND OUT #bejealous #welcometoMYmadness_

 

Once posted, Yuri stuffed his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, he walked out with Milla to some unknown place where she promised he would get laid. If anything he hoped that he would have a good time and that there would be alcohol.

 

***

 

Milla had brought Yuri to one of the more classier hotels in downtown St. Petersburg. Riding up the elevator to the penthouse Yuri could feel his heart start to race, palms sweating slightly. Where the fuck was she taking him? Yuri could hear the pulse of music as they approached the floor, the car stopping where it was loudest. The doors opened with a soft ding.

 

The elevator doors opened up to one of those massive full floor suites, the kind that _mister-over-the-top-extra_ Viktor would purchase to impress his _already-obsessed-with-to-the-point-of-stalking-can-do-no-wrong_ piggy. Yuri could not help to be impressed with the location- everything was marble and gold. It was like stepping into a mini palace, the music which could be heard on the ride up, was much louder beating a pattern in Yuri’s chest. It was not as good as the sounds which Otabek would mix, but still carried a beat which Yuri could most certainly dance to. Yuri let Milla lead the way into the party itself where Yuri could hear the sound of people.

 

 _Fuck! Scratch anything he had ever said nice about that fucking hag!_ Yuri’s thoughts were swirling in a combination of pure confusion and rage.

 

“What the ever living fuck is this hag?”

 

“What are you talking about Yuri?” She spoke with feigned innocence, “This is a party for you after all, do you not like?”

 

The scene was similar to the post finals banquets only this was more like everyone drunk on champagne about to start a pole dance level of party. The room was filled with  familiar faces in various states of undress. Some people were mingling while others were making out and pawing at each other.

 

“Seriously why the fuck are we here? And why the fuck would you invite that fucking maple syrup loving bastard??”

 

“Oh is that the dulcet tones of my favourite little feisty kitten I am hearing?” Yuri stiffened as he felt an arm slip over his shoulder before registering that it was Christophe.

 

“The fuck are you doing bastard?”

 

Christophe moved in closer so that Yuri could feel the man’s warm breath on his ear and neck making him shiver, “Why Milla over there messaged me that you were in need of some help and that I could perhaps assist in some way. So I ran an idea by her and a few others, and well we all thought we could be part of your, hmm how should I say it, your sexual awakening?”

 

“Gerroff me!” Yuri pushed Christophe away with some effort.

 

Yuri glared at Milla, it was bad enough that he had told her that he was a virgin, but the fact that now the whole damn skating community also knew? That was almost too much for Yuri to handle.

 

Looking around the room, aside from JJ, the people there were not all totally intolerable. Some even Yuri would consider hot. Thankfully, the idiot couple were not there, not that they would be interested, all they did was suck each other’s face when in the same room. One face he did not see, which slightly was disappointing, if it were not so like him was Otabek Altin.

 

Milla touched Yuri’s arm gently, “Listen Yura, for real though, if you are not comfortable with this we can just leave.”

 

Christophe enclosed the circle, “Yeah kid, I mean while this will be fantastic, there is no way that any of us would be okay if you are unwilling. Say the word.”

 

Yuri scowled at the pair, “Like hell I am going to pussy out now,” he jabbed a finger at Christophe, “This is no strings attached event, understood? A one time deal.”

 

Christophe smiled, “You got it kitten.”

 

Milla then smiled, “Well then I am off.”

 

Yuri looked to her for a moment feeling panicked, “The fuck you mean you are off?”

 

Milla laughed, “Yura, unless you have changed your orientation on the ride up here, I have no intention of staying to watch you get plowed by... hmm what is this now eight? No nine, _nine_ men. Fuck! _Nine men_ , at my best, I don’t think I have ever done more than three at a time.”

 

Yuri smirked, “Yeah well you are old and a hag, I am surprised they were able to keep hard.”

 

“Brat. I would ruffle your hair, but I spent so much time on it. No matter you will be thanking me in the morning when you can no longer walk straight.”

 

“I don’t think I have ever walked a straight day in my life,” Yuri said with more swagger than he was actually feeling.

 

Christophe moved his arm back around Yuri tentatively, he wanted this to go well for the younger man and not have him feeling too overwhelmed. At least not yet. Once he was undressed, sweaty, covered in cum, and begging for more, well that was another story.

 

Christophe brushed his lips gently against Yuri’s neck, tasting his skin then nipping at his ear, “Go on, tell your bodyguard that it is safe to leave you here.”

 

Yuri felt his breath shudder as he nodded to Milla, “Ye-yeah… oh fuck, yes.”

 

Milla winked then with a wave of her fingers slipped into the room searching for a face among the crowd. She snatched up the only other female, a brunette with violet eyes, Sara Chrispino. Without another glance in Yuri’s direction, the pair slipped out of the party with only Sarah’s twin Michele watching their departure with a look that could almost be construed as longing.

 

Yuri closed his eyes as he felt Christophe’s lips and  tongue work along his neck, leaving marks that would no doubt be bright purple before the morning. He barely registered as a second set of hands starting touching. Yuri moaned as he felt someone press up against his front, their erection rubbing against his pant leg. Yuri ran his own hands up, feeling up their biceps, cupping around their neck and into an undercut. _The fuck?_ Before he could open his eyes or lose the mood, Yuri felt a set of smooth lips crush against his own. A tongue pressing, begging for entrance. Yuri parted his lips, allowing his tongue to explore tasting the mouth against his. Yuri whimpered as he felt the kiss break, he was panting heavily, he had never been kissed so thoroughly. He was dreading opening his eyes, based on the hair and height alone he knew it could only be one person. Yuri knew it would piss him off to no end to know that Jean fucking Jacques LeRoy could get him off just in a single kiss.

 

Yuri groaned as he opened his eyes and did see those blue eyes staring back into his, only instead of being smug, all he saw was desire.

 

“Ahh ma petite, you decided to open your eyes I see.”

 

“ _Fuck you LeRoy_ ,” Yuri was annoyed as it came out far more breathier than he had intended.

 

Christophe chuckled into Yuri’s neck, “He might be a bit of an ass, but that Canadian does know how to use his mouth.”

 

Yuri glared, as he imagined getting the man to shut up by wrapping his full lips around his cock. Might be worth having him there if only for that.

 

“Why not come and join the party kitten,” JJ gently took Yuri’s hand stepping out of their embrace, “I know there are quite a few others here who are dying to taste those lips.”

 

Yuri was grateful that Christophe never left his side, for as much of a playboy as he tended to be, he made Yuri feel comfortable and protected. Yuri turned his face to Christophe, “However this night is supposed to go, you will fuck me first, okay?”

 

Christophe smiled, “I will be happy to take your cherry kitten.”

 

“Ugh gay!” Yuri scoffed but smirked.

 

Yuri allowed JJ to lead him over to the centre of the room which he just noticed was set up with what looked like a mattress on a raised pallet. There was a dj off to the side who was spinning records while he was about to get fucked, this was perhaps the strangest fucking thing he had ever been a part of. Yuri felt his body start to tremor slightly with nerves, as he was about to be on display in a way which he had never intended. Only the touches from Christophe and JJ were calming those down.

 

Yuri felt himself get spun around, he was facing Christophe now, “Now Yura, just keep your eyes on me, concentrate on my fingers, my lips, my tongue.”

 

Yuri smirked, “I hope your cock will be involved too.”

 

JJ spoke up from behind, “Not only his cock, you are going to be a fucking mess.”

 

Then it began, Yuri was feeling his clothing being removed, hands gliding along his skin. It took no time before Yuri was stripped bare, laying back on the mattress, kneeling in front of him was Christophe.

 

All of the men in the room took a moment to stare at Yuri, pristine, his cock standing at attention, and face flushed. Christophe ran his hands along Yuri’s thighs, gently sliding them open, his eyes never leaving Yuri’s face. Yuri sighed, enjoying the feel of those fingers which were slightly calloused as they worked their way down. Yuri gasped when his cock was grasped in one of Christophe’s hands, and moaned the moment that he lowered his mouth to the leaking erection. Yuri felt so close to cumming and they had not even really begun.

 

Yuri jumped slightly when he felt a second set of fingers caressing the side of his face. Looking up he saw JJ’s blue eyes staring down, “It’s okay Kitten, cum for Chris. Trust me this is not ending here, we are only getting started.”

 

JJ lowered himself to allow Yuri another taste of his mouth. This time the kiss was sensual, making Yuri sigh into JJ, wanting more. The moment JJ’s tongue touched his, Yuri felt himself cum, he broke the kiss with a loud moan. JJ moved aside so Yuri could look down as Christophe pulled off of his cock with a wet sound. With a wink, Christophe moved lower, lifting up Yuri’s hips so he could get a better angle. Christophe never breaking eye contact, allowed cum to spill slowly from his mouth directly onto Yuri’s entrance. JJ and Yuri groaned together, never in his watching porn had he ever imagined something so filthy could be so fucking hot. Christophe took one of his fingers making it slick with the cum, gliding it around Yuri’s puckered hole. Christophe slid a finger inside, Yuri gasped, while he had played with his own ass when masterbating. He even used toys and plugs, it was nothing like having someone else’s touch.

 

Yuri felt himself growing hard again as Christophe hooked his finger, adding in a second, thrusting them in and out.

 

“You really are enjoying this, eh?” JJ was talking again, his own cock in hand jerking off slowly while watching Christophe with hungry eyes.

 

“Fuck yo- yesssss, oh fuck me yes!” Yuri’s reply was cut off as he felt Christophe plunge his tongue into his ass.

 

Christophe moaned as he worked his tongue inside Yuri, being a dancer and a skater the young man was beyond flexible as Christophe had him almost bent over double without a single complaint. He loved the way Yuri’s ass sucked his tongue and fingers inside him so eagerly He could not understand why the fuck that Altin didn’t have him bent over at every chance he could. The Khazah man’s loss was certainly Christophe’s gain, as he had the joy of eating out virgin ass and watching as Yuri came undone.

 

Christophe slipped in three fingers when he felt that Yuri was pliable and relaxed enough for it, his saliva and cum doing the work of loosening him up enough.

 

“Give me your cock, fuck no more fingers!” Yuri snarled.

 

JJ groaned, “Oh fuck I love how lewd this kitten is, fuck him quickly there Chris so I can get in there.”

 

“You are just jealous I am getting all his firsts.”

 

“Too fucking right I am,” JJ groaned as he cupped his balls between strokes, “At least I got to taste his mouth first.”

 

Christophe smiled as he pulled out his fingers, stroking his own leaking cock so that it was slick with his own precum and whatever cum and fluids were left on his fingers. Reaching over, Christophe grabbed a bottle of lube and dribbled some over Yuri’s peckered waiting hole then stroked himself

 

“That is true, but I got to taste his cock and ass first.”

 

JJ leaned forward to kiss Christophe deeply pulling away with a moan, “ _Câlisse_! That is delicious.”

 

“You are one filthy fucker JJ.”

 

Christophe aligned himself to Yuri’s entrance, pressing his head against the fluttering hole. Slowly he inched his way inside, taking it slow so that Yuri could adjust to the feeling of his cock. While he was not hung like a horse, he was certainly much thicker and longer than fingers. He could still remember his first time, if not done well it would sting like a son of a bitch, or cause damage like tearing. And tonight, he wanted to ensure that Yuri enjoyed every last moment and had in his mind just how amazing sex could be.

 

Christophe and Yuri both moaned once he was bottomed out, Yuri’s insides pressing against his engorged cock. Once he heard Yuri’s breathing regulate, he began to move, shallow thrusts at first, keeping to a steady rhythm. He could hear the collective groans from the other men in the room as they watched the young Russian punk lose himself in his first time.

 

Christophe looked to JJ, “I think the kitten needs something in his mouth as it is looking so very empty.”

 

JJ smirked as he guided Yuri’s head so that he could align his cock with Yuri’s kiss swollen lips, “Open up _ma petite_ , get me nice and thick so I can fuck you hard.”

 

With a growl and glare, Yuri willingly opened his mouth wide. JJ groaned as he felt Yuri’s throat relax, accepting every inch of the Canadian’s cock. If he wasn’t careful he would end up cumming into the wrong hole. While having the teen suck every drop from him sounded amazing, he wanted to fuck that ass and cum so deep that Yuri would be dripping for a week after. He and Christophe kept pace with each other, JJ enjoying the whimpers and moans that came from Yuri around his cock as Christophe hit his prostate over and over. Christophe thrusted in a few more times before he came, his fingers digging into Yuri’s thighs.

 

Yuri can feel his body twitching all over after Christophe cums inside him, never had he felt so full and satisfied. He feels like every touch is enough for him to just keep cumming over and over.

 

JJ pulled out of Yuri’s mouth, smirking when he heard the disappointed sound come from the younger man. They hear a whimper when suddenly not just one but both cocks are removed, it takes a moment for Yuri to register that it is his own whimpering and moans that are filling the room. As Christophe backs off of the mattress, JJ slips between Yuri’s legs, his blue eyes glinting. JJ moans as he sees Christophe’s cum inside Yuri’s red and open ass. JJ buries his face between Yuri’s legs to lick and suck as much of the cum from inside as he can.

 

Yuri thinks he cannot take much more when JJ puts his tongue up his ass, locking his mouth around his hole sucking out everything Christophe had just left.

 

“Fuck, you taste good.” JJ moaned as he pulled his mouth off.

 

JJ took a few pumps from the lube, slicking himself up before ramming into Yuri’s ass. JJ was punishing Yuri’s ass, each thrust hitting his prostate over and over, Yuri was lost in pure bliss. Michele came into Yuri’s field of vision, he was whimpering- so over stimulated from the earlier ministrations of Christophe. Michele had his cock out- he was stroking it his eyes greedy, without any preamble he shoved his cock down the younger man’s throat. Yuri gagged around it from the initial shock, he was nowhere near as thick as either Christophe or JJ. But he was long and was hitting the back of his throat, Yuri relaxed into the brutal pace.

 

Yuri moaned around the cock, where Christophe had been gentle and just what he needed to start his night, sex with JJ was the kind he was craving. The type of sex that would leave him sore and walking crooked for days. As though sensing his thoughts both men began to thrust harder and faster, Yuri barely noticed that there was now a third person on the mattress with him.

 

Emil had been watching on the sidelines. It had not been his idea to come out to watch or take part in the deflowering of Yuri Plisetsky, but when Michele had said he was going- there was no way that he would miss out. Any chance that he could partake in watching or having sex with Michele- he was first in line. So when Michele had gone to get sucked off, Emile felt his cock begin to harden for the first time that evening. Before he knew it, he had pulled his cock out from his jeans and was stroking himself while watching as Michele’s very full and erect dick was pumping into Yuri’s mouth.

 

Michele looked over seeing Emile and called him to come and join in. Emile hastily made his way over, he was always pliant with Michele. It was one reason why Michele liked having him around, he never questioned or made dirty comments about his sister. Michele watched as Emile was stroking himself, he was not sure that Emil would even enjoy something like this, but was happy to see his friend starting to get into it.

 

Emile climbed up next to Yuri who was writhing and moaning, he looked down at the teen, his cock already expended twice was twitching to attention once more. Emil reached out one hand on his own cock and stroked Yuri’s until it was standing.

 

Yuri moaned feeling filled at all ends, he was no longer gagging on Michele’s cock. Yuri could feel the man tensing, it wouldn’t be long for him to cum. Relaxing his throat further, Yuri let a deep rumbling moan that vibrated along Michele’s cock. Michele thrusted once more before releasing, coating the inside of his mouth and throat. Simultaneously, Emil finished painting Yuri’s abdomen with his semen.

 

JJ growled seeing both men cum, spurring him to dig his fingers deep into Yuri’s hips. He felt his balls tighten as he finished inside Yuri.

 

“ _Chrisse_ you are amazing. I hope to have another taste of you before the night is over,” JJ groaned, “Phich, man you get a good shot of that? I wouldn’t mind a copy eh.”

 

Phichit gave a thumbs up, “Yeah I got a great one there I think you will like JJ.”

 

When Phichit heard that there would be a deflowering of Russia’s most infamous skating punk, Yuri Plisetsky, there was no way that he would miss out on the party. Christophe’s invitation came with the one promise, that he would not tell Otabek, Yuuri or Viktor about the party or the reason for this gathering. At least not before, after that would be up to him.

 

As he watched Christophe, JJ, Michele and Emil each take their turn, Phichit was standing in the back of the crowd. He was taking pictures and small video clips of the whole party. While it was certainly not something which he would post up on instagram for the millions of followers, it was still definitely something worth documenting. Beside him was Guang Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia, he could hear them both breathing a little heavier as they watched Yuri moan and writhe on the mattress in the centre of the room. Guang Hong ran his hand along Phichit’s bare arm, his cheek resting against Phichit’s shoulder as he looked at the photos which were being taken.

 

Guang Hong murmured how lewd some of the shots were, his breath hot against Phichit’s skin, adding to the arousal of the whole evening. Phichit leaned back knowing that Leo would be there to rest against. As the American skater always shadowed Guang Hong when together. The three had once hooked up. Phichit had always felt that they were a little more on the gentle side than what he normally preferred, but when offered, who was Phichit to say no? The night ended up being better than what Phichit had expected, with gentle Leo taking command.

 

Guang Hong slid to his knees, sliding Phichit’s shorts from his slim hips. Phichit moaned as he felt the man take his semi hard cock into his mouth while Leo ground his erection against Phichit’s ass, supporting the smaller man. Phichit moaned feeling Guang Hong’s tongue work along his shaft. Keeping his one hand on his camera, Phichit slid the other down into Guang Hong’s hair, his fingers tangling in the silken thick locks. Guang Hong’s hands reached behind Phichit’s hips, encouraging him deeper.

 

“Will you get nice photos when I double penetrate that ass with Ji?” Leo whispered in Phichit’s ear.

 

The smaller Thai man shuddered releasing into Guang Hong, the thought of watching those two stretching Yuri’s hole even further was too much for him to even contemplate.

 

Leo chuckled as he watched Guang Hong wipe the corner of his mouth, pulling off of Phichit, “I will take that as a yes.”

 

Yuri was feeling boneless as the three had finished with him. He felt as though he could sleep for a week, if it were not for the fact that there were still more men waiting to take their turn with him. Yuri whimpered at the lack of dick, feeling the semen cooling and drying on his sweat soaked skin.

 

“Get on your knees punk,” The voice commanding him was low and offered no room for questioning.

 

Yuri blindly obeyed, his body protesting at having to move. As he moved into position, he could feel the cum and lube dripping between his thighs, making his legs a slippery mess. Seung-Gil Lee came into view, his cock in hand as he was jerking off to the mess that was Yuri.

 

“Back to me and present that ass up.”

 

Yuri moving as though underwater, nodded and did as he was told- his ass was up in the air. He hissed as he felt a sharp sting of a hand slapping his ass. The men in the room all groaned as they watched a reddened imprint of Seung’s hand rose to the surface. The next slap garnered a moan from Yuri as he began to squirm. Yuri bit his lip trying to hold back from his sudden need to rut against the mattress. He wanted more.

 

“Who said you could move?”

 

Yuri whimpered, having never been dominated before, it was thrilling him in ways that he never expected. Yuri held himself as still as he could, his years of ballet training with Lilia coming into great use. Although this was not likely ever the intention of the obedience and stamina training, it certainly was helpful.

 

Seung smirked, he enjoyed how red the Russian’s ass became, caressing the cheek, he admired the heat that was radiating off of it. A few more slaps and it would be exquisite.

 

“Count it off Plisetsky,” His voice monotone.

 

With each hit, Yuri moaned as he counted- his voice thick from all of the blow jobs he had given earlier. Once he reached ten, he sighed feeling the sting which was heightened by Seung’s gentle caresses. Yuri cried out as he felt Seung slide his lube coated cock into his ass, each thrust in a combination of pain and pleasure as his ass stung from the hits. Seung pulled Yuri up with a grunt, so that Yuri was basically in reverse cowgirl. Yuri’s legs were splayed out as he rose and fell, his cock twitching and leaking as it bounced for the room to enjoy.

 

For the first time Yuri noticed Phichit watching, his phone out taking photos. Yuri locked eyes with the Thai man who was being caressed and sucked by Leo and Guang Hong. Yuri managed to throw up a peace sign, his tongue out for a photo before throwing his head back once more, losing himself in the feeling of his prostate being rammed into.

 

Minami Kenjiro was also one of those who were staying off to the sidelines. Yuri was a skater who terrified him, the drive and skill that the younger man had was something that Minami aspired to. While he had a not so hidden crush on Yuuri Katsuki, it was Yuri who he held a not so low key hard on for. He watched as Seung pulled Yuri up, he moved forward, his cock straining and wanting to release all over the sweat covered Yuri. The closer he got, his cock now out and heavy in his hand, Yuri looked towards him- his green eyes glazed as Seung thrusted up into him. Barely two strokes in- Minami was cumming, his face beet red as he noticed how he not only painted Yuri’s chest but some had landed right on Yuri’s cheek. Yuri smirked, as Minami shakily removed the cum with his own thumb. Yuri rolled his face and Minami’s fingers were trapped in Yuri’s mouth. If Minami had not just ejaculated- he would have as he felt Yuri’s tongue encircle and pull at his fingers, licking every last drop with a moan.

 

The moment his fingers were released, Minami fell to his side, not caring how filthy the mattress was with fluids.

 

After watching Minami, Yuri was feeling power in his body and stamina. He loved how the man came just by watching, then breaking him by sucking the cum from his fingertips. Yuri slid his own hand up to his cock, stroking it in time to Seung’s thrusts, twisting his wrist as he reached the head. He clenched around Seung’s cock as he came in his own hand, as he went to lick his own hand he felt Seung moan behind him.

 

“If you want to suck cum so bad clean my dick and finish me off.”

 

Yuri got off of Seung- turning around, on his hands and knees once more, he took Seung into his mouth. Yuri moaned as he licked and sucked the cum that covered Seung. Seung was not huge by any means, but he was also nothing to be ashamed of either. If being honest, Yuri was grateful for that after having JJ and Michele- who thrusted into him as though he were nothing more than a doll, giving his throat a bit of a rest. Yuri moved his clean hand up to cup Seung’s balls, rolling them gently as he sucked. He felt the moment that Seung’s balls tensed, moaning as he felt the hot liquid shoot down the back of his throat.

 

Yuri half collapsed, his mouth making a wet noise as it came off of Seung’s deflating cock. Seung didn’t speak another word as he backed off of the bed allowing a turn for the next group.

 

Panting hard, Yuri could feel the most recent burst of energy was leaving. His ass was still stinging and sore when he felt the gentlest set of hands caressing their way down his spine. Yuri felt his body stretch in response, wanting more of those soft fingers. Yuri looked up, the softest set of brown eyes were staring down into his face. Leo de la Iglesia was kneeling now on the mattress with Guang Hong right beside him, kissing along his tan neck.

 

“I want you to ride me, but also to have Ji inside you with me.”

 

Yuri felt himself shudder, after all he had done tonight the thought of having two cocks inside him sent a thrill through him. Yuri nodded he didn’t trust his voice to not waver. Leo smiled as though he had been granted his biggest wish, how the fuck could he ever say no to that face, and paired with Guang Hong, it was like looking at a pair of newborn kittens.

 

Yuri watched with hungry eyes as Guang Hong helped prep Leo, slicking him up with lube, giving his cock a few strokes. Yuri straddled on top of Leo and felt him slide in easily at this point. Rocking his hips, he felt as Guang Hong came up behind him, kissing his sweat soak neck and those hands trailing down his sides. Yuri rocked slowly on top of Leo as Guang Hong’s hand slid lower, until he felt his fingers at Yuri’s rim. Slick with lube, Guan Hong was able to slip two fingers in, around Leo’s dick. Gently he stretched, pulling at the sore muscle. Yuri hissed feeling the sting, but he wanted this. Making the conscious effort to relax, it did not take long for the sting to give way to pleasure. His cock which had deflated some when he felt pain, began to harden once more. When Guang Hong felt Yuri was loose enough for him to slip inside, he looked over to Leo with a small smile. The pair kissed as Guang Hong positioned himself behind Yuri carefully, inching his lubed cock inside against Leo. Yuri had never felt so full, the moment that Guang Hong’s fingers were replaced with his cock, he had to steady himself to not just rut against the pair. Last thing he needed was to be torn after all of the preparation that had gone into making this happen. Yuri could feel his body trembling he clung to Leo, moaning into his shoulder while he felt Guang Hong move behind him. The pair moved in sync with each other, thrusting and moaning as though rehearsed. Yuri felt as Guang Hong slipped a hand around his sweat covered waist, grasping Yuri’s erection. Yuri threw his head back, crying out due to being so overstimulated. Between the hand on his dick, and the cocks in his ass he was not sure where to concentrate, everything felt so good.

 

Leo licked a line along Yuri’s neck, sucking a purple bruise along the collar, this combined with everything Yuri felt his balls tighten as he came, painting Leo’s abdomen. Barely three thrusts later both Leo and Guang Hong finished as well, Yuri’s nail marks painted down Leo’s back.

 

Yuri could feel tears stinging his eyes as Guang Hong pulled himself out carefully, he was grateful for Leo who kept his hands on Yuri’s sweat soaked hips. Both men helping him off of Leo’s lap with a whimpering sigh. Yuri was spent, he had lost count just how many times he had cum. He laid back on the mattress, not giving two fucks on how filthy it was, with cum steadily leaking from his ass. He moaned as he felt himself being moved around once more, familiar hands from earlier. Opening one eye he saw that damn Canadian, his blue eyes bright.

 

“Miss me? I told you I would be back for round two, or would this be round ten?” He smirked as he positioned himself once more between Yuri’s legs.

 

JJ arranged Yuri so that his legs were up at his shoulders, practically folding Yuri in half before thrusting himself deep inside. Yuri was so over stimulated he was crying as he felt JJ thick cock back inside of him, every thrust slapping against his raw ass. Yuri barely registered as the rest of the men had come around and were jerking off while JJ fucked him. Periodically someone would shove a cock down his throat, fucking into his face until he was a moaning mess. One by one Yuri was painted with cum, each man backing off once they finished. Yuri felt himself cum one last time, screaming as he clenched his fists into the sheet below him. Tightening around JJ, he milked the cock until he felt JJ release inside with a growl of appreciation.

 

Yuri laid there covered in cum, his breath ragged. He opened up one eye to see Phichit taking a photo, he smirked before closing his eyes again.

 

***

 

Yuri woke stiff and sore all over. He was grateful to find that he was no longer in the middle of that room, but in a freshly made bed and clean. Well sort of clean he realized as he felt his hair which was stiff and smelling like the men’s locker room at the skating rink. _Shit! Skating!_ Yuri tried to sit up, his back and lower half screaming at him at the motion, he fell back into the bed with a cry.

 

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door, “Yeah?”

 

Yuri flinched, his voice sounded so hoarse, his jaw was still feeling sore, likely from the insane amount of dick he sucked last night.

 

A blonde head poked in, “Hey there, how are you feeling?”

 

Yuri smirked at Christophe, “Like I’ve spent the last week learning quads. Sore as fuck.”

 

Christophe chuckled, making his way into the room carrying a tray with some soup, coffee, juice and one fucking banana. He helped Yuri up, adjusting his pillows so he could sit comfortably. He handed Yuri the coffee first when he saw how Yuri had been eyeing it from the moment he walked into the room.

 

After taking a few sips Yuri sighed, “So where the fuck am I?”

 

Christophe sat on the side of the bed, stealing the banana from the tray with a smirk in Yuri’s direction, “Still at the hotel, after last night JJ and I cleaned you up as best we could and brought you in here so that the main room could be cleaned up. I bet though you could do with a shower or perhaps a bath? As I am betting that you are feeling sore,” he took a bite of the fruit, “that was quite the show you put on for us all. Any regrets?”

 

Yuri stretched, “Not on your life.”

 

“Drink some of that soup, it will help your throat,” Christophe smiled, “I’ll get you a hot bath ready.”

 

Yuri nodded, handing Christophe the empty mug and accepting the bowl of soup. The warm liquid felt amazing going down.

 

Christophe came back to the room, “Oh, and I called Yakov this morning, rather Milla did, and let him know that you would be off the next three days due to a cold.”

 

Yuri looked up feeling rage build, “The fuck do you mean three days?”

 

Christophe’s eyebrows raised, “Yuri, you were just fucked by nine guys, two at the same time- which let me say was fucking impressive. Trust me when I say that there is no fucking way that you will be able to walk today, let alone skate a routine. And I highly doubt you will be able to do more than limp in three. But please, prove me wrong. I mean the fact that you slept all day today might be an indicator, but by all means...”

 

Yuri scowled as his lower half twinged at that exact moment, internally he knew that the fucking play boy was correct. His irrational mind was just raging against the limitations. Christophe smirked at the rage and struggle going through Yuri’s mind was palatable. Yuri was known to be head strong and independent, he had to be given his upbringing. Christophe had heard from Viktor, when the kid first joined the rink, how unruly and uncontrollable he was. Not that he wasn’t a little feisty ball of anger now, just he had mellowed a lot over the years. The stubbornness to prove himself- not just at the same level but better than others, was still strong as hell. Christophe actually felt honoured when Yuri accepted his offer of assisting him to the bath.

 

Yuri hated appearing weak in front of anyone, but he had to admit that there was nothing quite as amazing as having your hair washed for you. Christophe’s hands were firm but gentle as they shampooed the longer locks, massaging his scalp and ensuring that all traces of body fluids were gone, rinsing, then conditioning; leaving Yuri practically purring. He was not as thrilled when Christophe assisted in washing the rest of Yuri’s body, taking care with his ass which was sore and stinging. Christophe then assisted Yuri out of the bath, drying him down with a fluffy towel then led him back to the bedroom where he applied some ointment to Yuri’s ass, despite his protesting Yuri had to admit that he felt a lot better. The hot water had helped relax his muscles while the ointment soothed the soreness.

 

Yuri had just settled back into the nest of blankets and pillows when there was another knock at the door. Looking to Christophe with his eyebrow raised he called for whoever it was to come in, swearing when he saw a familiar undercut and blue eyes.

 

“ _Fucking JJ_ , what the fuck do you want asshole?”

 

JJ mocked upset, “After all that we shared, you would think you would be a little more pliable kitten. I did have you purring and making the sweetest of sounds.”

 

“Jackass,” Yuri reddened as he mumbled insults under his breath in russian, last thing he wanted to admit was how fucking good JJ was in bed. Let alone the fact that just seeing the fucker was affecting his cock. Yuri shifted his pillows and blankets a bit to try to calm himself down.

 

“ _Tiguido_ u kitten! No need to bare your claws,” he held up his hands with a smile, “I was actually just here to see if you had decided what you were doing.”

 

“Doing? They fuck are you talking about, speak english for once.”

 

“Oh ouch! But seriously, Chris, have you not told him yet?”

 

Yuri looked over to Christophe who had a sheepish look on his face, “Well I was just helping him to get cleaned up and fed. I didn’t think he needed to deal with that quite yet.”

 

“The fuck he doesn’t!” JJ focused on Yuri, “Fucking Otabek keeps blowing up his phone with calls and texts.”

 

Yuri’s eyebrows raised, “Why?”

 

JJ smirked, “I assume it has something to do with this.”

 

JJ handed Yuri his own phone, open to a photo. Yuri’s eyebrows raised high, he barely remembered it being taken but had to admit it was a great shot. The gallery was open to a photo of Yuri laying on a mattress that was clearly wet, his skin had a sheen of sweat. From head to toe he was drizzled with cum, his face in a state of bliss, one vibrant green eye peeking through the sweat tousled golden bangs while he held up his fingers in a victory sign. Yuri then swiped through the gallery- ignoring the slight sound of protest from the Canadian. Yuri smirked at a lot of the photos, they were all from different angles, some less flattering than others. Then again, Yuri wasn’t a porn star and there was no one there to make him look great, but all things considered…

 

He handed the phone back to JJ who seemed surprised that all the photos were still there in his phone and that it had not been deleted or smashed in one of Yuri’s famed rages.

 

“You are not mad?”

 

Christophe laughed, “I have to admit you are taking this much better than I thought.”

 

Yuri shrugged, “The shot that was sent actually wasn’t too bad. I wouldn’t mind a copy of some of those.”

 

JJ took a deep breath, slipping his phone back into his pocket, in fear that the young Russian might change his mind.

 

“So Beka got that first shot?”

 

JJ laughed, “Technically it was the last shot, but yes. Phichit sent Chris a text this morning telling him that he may have sent something to Altin in the heat of the moment.”

 

Yuri shrugged, “Well that is his problem, I gave him more than enough opportunity and instead he wanted to play the blushing damsel.”

 

“Cold as the ice you skate, Plisetsky.”

 

“Still,” Christophe spoke, “it doesn’t help the fact that he is blowing up your phone with calls and may have contacted Viktor who is now calling and texting me asking _what the fuck I did to his innocent boy._ ”

 

“I am not his fucking son, the delusional moron!” Yuri snarled, “Idiot couple.”

 

Christophe and JJ both chuckled.

 

“I think that Viktor was more upset that he was not invited to be honest, he kept lamenting something about being a first crush,” Christophe shook his head, “Honestly I stopped listening to his messages after the first one.”

 

“You know what, fuck this,” Yuri got a brilliant idea, “either of your fuckers have a laptop here?”

 

JJ smirked, “I think I know where you are going, you sure about it?”

 

Christophe looked between the two, “What is your plan?”

 

“Going to fucking call Otabek and show him what he missed.”

 

Christophe nodded, “Okay if that is what you want to do.”

 

He left the room, leaving JJ standing there, the Canadian moved closer to Yuri until his legs hit the side of the bed.

 

“Any chance that you want to have company when you do it?” JJ winked.

 

“That is exactly what I want you goddamned hoser,” Yuri was fuming, who the fuck did Altin think he was? He had more than ample opportunity to have been with him, instead playing the fucking prince- he could have been fucking _the fairy._

 

JJ burst out laughing, “Hoser? _Hoser?_ Where did you hear that one?” he wiped a tear from his eye, “ _Crisse_ I haven’t heard that one in years. Not since I trained back in Toronto.”

 

“I dunno, fuck some stupid movie Beka forced me to watch. I just remembered it, I thought it was some kind of insult to you people.”

 

“Nah man, just a joke at this point.”

 

“Well, fuck.”

 

Yuri waited for Christophe to sign into the laptop he brought into the room, once he had his hands on the keyboard he was logging into Skype. Fingers flying fast, Christophe could barely manage to keep up with what the teen was typing into the chat window. He watched as Yuri leaned over to look at the time, then glanced up at the two older men.

 

“The fuck are you two doing still dressed? Strip down and get into bed with me. It is only six there right now, and he said he was available.”

 

“Wait, what?” Christophe asked slightly confused, but not hesitating in removing clothing.

 

Yuri smirked at how fast JJ was butt ass naked and in beside him on the bed, he shivered as he felt the Canadian run his hand along the robe Yuri was wearing. His fingers drifting up to the neckline before hooking under the lip and pulling it down to bare his shoulders.

 

Yuri sighed then looked over to Christophe who was watching with the hungriest look, the Swiss skater was thirsty for more. With a small smile, Yuri invited Christophe once more to join the pair on the bed.

 

“Alright calling the fucker now, just be yourselves I guess. Fuck I want Altin to know what he fucking missed out on, and to regret it.”

 

“You are fucking evil, remind me to never get on your bad side, kitten.”

 

“That would imply that you have ever been on my good side, LeRoy.”

 

“Retract those claws kitten,” JJ kissed his way slowly along Yuri’s shoulder towards his neck, “besides, I had you begging for my milk last night.”

 

Yuri moaned feeling as JJ sucked his neck hard enough that he knew there would be a bruise forming. It was in this state that the Skype chat with one Otabek Altin opened up.

 

“The fuck, Yura?” Otabek’s voice came through the speakers.

 

Yuri’s eyes opened narrowing in on Otabek’s face, “What do you mean ‘ _the fuck Yura_ ’? You have been fucking blowing up my phone when I am trying to get some fucking rest.”

 

Yuri felt his cock start to twitch as Christophe joined in with light touches and kisses on his other side. The two men mirroring each other as they caressed Yuri, ignoring the call that was in progress.

 

“I am so sure, and what the fuck are those two assholes doing?”

 

JJ looked over at the screen still nuzzling against Yuri’s neck, “What does it matter to you, it isn’t like you called dibs. And I thought we were friends.”

 

“Friends don’t fuck…”

 

“Friends don’t fuck what?” JJ mocked, “Yuri isn’t your boyfriend, and last I knew he was free to choose what he wanted to do and with whom. You don’t own him Altin.”

 

Yuri sighed, “Beka, I don’t know if you realize but I had a bit of a busy night. What do you want?”

 

Otabek’s eyes were dark and dangerous, he was giving a look which made Yuri tingle all over.

 

“You know what I want.”

 

“Funny,” Yuri glared, “I offered it to you many times and you declined every fucking chance you got.”

 

Yuri watched as a flurry of emotions passed over his friend’s face, it was the most expressive he had ever seen the Khazah man.

 

“Fuck this!” Otabek growled before the screen went black.

 

Yuri watched as Otabek cut off the call- his eyes wide, it was a few minutes before he felt like he could breath again. This had all been to get Otabek jealous and willing to do something, but is this really what he wanted? Did he just fuck up his whole relationship because he was an impatient child? Yuri felt his shoulders tremble, he was no longer feeling in control, but like the sixteen year old insecure idiot that he was. Yuri barely registered as Christophe removed the laptop from his lap, or at how he and JJ guided Yuri to lay down with both men snuggled up against him. The touching went from something sexual to comforting. Yuri fell asleep with the two men spooned up against him, comforting him with gentle kisses and murmuring things in French.

 

***

 

Yuri woke the next day, his lower half still ached but it was not as bad as the day before. He felt as the bed shifted, his eyes opened seeing JJ snuggling up against him, fast asleep. Looking at the Canadian, JJ wasn’t so bad, especially when he was asleep. His face relaxed, mouth slightly open, Yuri had to fight the urge to lean into him and kiss the lips that felt as smooth as they looked. He vaguely remembered falling asleep, his memory more or less shorting out just after the call from Otabek.

 

Yuri startled as he felt a hand lightly tapping his shoulder, the sudden movement twinging down his back, making him hiss out.

 

“Shit! Sorry Yuri,” Christophe whispered, “I just saw you were up, I wanted to let you know I was just packing up, check out is in a few hours.”

 

“ _Da_ , thanks.” Yuri slipped out of the warm bed, cursing to himself the stiff feeling of his lower limbs. _Fucking Christophe was right again!_ There was no fucking way that he could skate today anymore than he could have the day before. While he was certainly feeling better, he felt as though his lower half were made of lead, as if that he were wading through a pool of jello. Yuri groaned as he went to pick up his clothing which was neatly folded on a dresser in the room.

 

“ _Ça va_?” Yuri heard the Canadian mutter from the bed.

 

“Speak english you fucker.”

 

There was a sleepy chuckle from the pile of blankets and pillows, “I was asking if you are okay, I thought I heard you.”

 

“Yeah, just sore,” Yuri grumbled as he hobbled his way back to the bed.

 

Fuck it, it might just be easier to get dressed from there rather than trying to do so standing. Yuri was able to get his top on easily enough but the pants just had him glaring at them in an accusatory manner.

 

“Fuck it!”

 

The bed shifted as JJ moved his way over, “Who and what are we fucking?”

 

“I decided I am not wearing pants today. Fuck it, I cannot be bothered with this shit.”

 

JJ burst out laughing, “Well then you will make quite the scene, as I recall you were not wearing underwear of any kind either when you arrived. You know I like this idea of a pantless kitten, it lets me see all the parts I have come to enjoy.”

 

Yuri felt his face turning scarlet, as he scoffed at JJ.

 

“So where is Christophe?”

 

JJ got himself out of the bed, slipping into his own boxers which were still laying on the floor where he had left them. He walked around the bed to where Yuri was struggling with his pants. Without any snark or commentary, the man kneeled to the floor gently assisting Yuri with the article of clothing that may as well have been painted on for how tight they were. JJ made no comment when Yuri placed his hands on his bare back, using him for support.

 

JJ had his hands on Yuri’s delicate waist, “Let me take you back to your apartment kitten.”

 

Yuri glanced at JJ warily.

 

“I swear, no funny business, just figure that you might want a hand when you get in. I can leave immediately after if that is what you want. We could also bring Chris if that would make you feel better.”

 

Yuri sighed, he was still sore, and if the pants were any indication he would need a hand removing those.

 

“Fine.” Yuri grumbled.

 

***

 

Yuri made it back to his apartment with very little issue, what Yuri was not expecting was the sight of Otabek sitting in the hallway front of his apartment. His face in his hands, Otabek did not see Yuri approach, but looked up when he heard the gasp.

 

Otabek could feel rage building in his chest, he looked up to see Yuri flanked by Christophe and JJ. The image just bringing back the Skype call which pushed him to buying a one way ticket to St. Petersburg. While he knew that he had no right to complain what Yuri did, he was not dating the man, and he certainly had made his view clear all of the times where his friend had tried hitting on him or pushed for more. What infuriated him was how JJ was correct. He had no claim on Yuri and he sat back waiting for what? The _right_ time? For Yuri to be _of age_? When so many times Yuri had pointed out that age of consent was a fluid thing depending on which country you were in. And for him he knew what he wanted.

 

“The fuck are you doing here Altin?” Yuri’s voice cracked seeing Otabek in his apartment building.

 

“Listen, I want to talk to you, but not with those two. Just you and I.”

 

“Like hell I am leaving.” JJ spoke up.

 

“While I am not for conflict,” Christophe spoke, his voice level and smooth, “I will leave only if Yuri asks me to, not otherwise.”

 

“Fine, whatever!” Otabek sighed with exasperation, “But can we at least not do this in the hallway?”

 

“What fucking difference does it make?”

 

“Yura -”

 

“Don’t fucking Yura me!”

 

“Fine. Yuri, I just flew over forty-five hundred kilometres, five hours on a cramped plane and then sat here in your hallway waiting for you to show up. Can you at least let me in to wash my face and explain myself?”

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

Christophe looked to Yuri, “You do not have to do anything you don’t want to, you know that.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri smirked at the Swiss skater, “As if I have ever done something I did not want to do in some way. Sure as shit won’t be starting now.”

 

Christophe nodded, “You want JJ and I to stay or you think you’ll be fine?”

 

“You two can take off, I mean don’t you have a place to be? And poutine head, doesn’t he have some _fiancée_ or another he should be getting back to?”

 

JJ’s ears turned red at the mention of Isabelle who was clearly not there, and Yuri suspected had no idea that her future husband’s tastes were more aligned to the male species and eating ass.

 

Christophe coughed, “Yeah I am sure that there is a flight calling our names and coaches swearing them as well.” He chuckled, “See you next on the ice, unless you want something sooner.”

 

Christophe winked, then leaned down to kiss Yuri, his eyes open, locked on Otabek who was watching his jaw clenched. Yuri melted slightly into the kiss, his body moving in as he moaned against Christophe’s mouth. JJ then took his turn asking permission with his eyebrow raised. Yuri pulled the Canadian down by the lapels, “If you weren’t so good at this I would kick you in the nuts asshole.”

 

JJ smirked and his lips were locked against Yuri’s before he could come up with a remark. JJ went a step further than Christophe did with his kiss, his hands reaching down to cup at Yuri’s ass. With a moan Yuri allowed the Canadian to lift him up, wrapping his legs around JJ’s waist. Yuri bit JJ’s bottom lip, JJ pulled back with a little hiss.

 

“Put away those claws kitten.”

 

“I thought you liked my claws,” Yuri rolled his hips pressing his erection against JJ, “he certainly does.”

 

“ _Crisse de calice!_ ” JJ was breathless, “You will be the death of me kitten.”

 

Yuri unwrapped himself allowing JJ to lower him back down, with one last chaste kiss to Yuri’s forehead JJ went to leave.

 

“Message if you need to kitten.”

 

JJ smirked glancing at Otabek who was still seething by the door, he could almost make out the sound of growling in his direction. JJ wrapped his arm around Christophe’s shoulder as they made their way to the elevator.

 

Otabek watched as Yuri turned to face him, watching his friend suck face with not just one but two other men made his chest ache. While he had glared at the two others, with Yuri he did not want to show that side, his jealousy. He had made the fucking long trip, he wanted to talk to the best friend. But his feelings were not that of friendship anymore. He was fooling himself into thinking that Yuri was just some fucking innocent that needed protecting. As young professional athletes they did not hold to the same expectations of others in their peer groups. They had tutors who made sure that they passed their school credentials, no real social life outside of other athletes, who varied in ages. To treat Yuri as though he were any other sixteen year old was insulting to someone who was one of the world’s youngest champions.

 

As Yuri approached his keys dangling in his hand Otabek shifted out of the way. He followed the younger man inside, Otabek had been to Yuri’s apartment many times over the past year that they had been building their friendship. Spending a few weeks there training at Yuri’s rink, and Yuri visiting Almaty using his rink. How he had allowed for it to come to Yuri to feel so desperate to be fucked in that way was almost sickening to Otabek.

 

Yuri dropped his keys onto the kitchen table with a sigh, “First off, let me just tell you this what happened the other night was because I wanted it. _Me_. No one forced me into anything and I consented to everything that occurred in that room. At any point if I said stop, that would have been the end of it. As it stands, I regret nothing.”

 

Otabek had not even put down his bag before that had spilled from Yuri’s mouth. He did not know how to respond.

 

Yuri turned to look at Otabek, “It really bothered me that you would act the way you did. Harassing me with messages and calls then hanging up the second I call you back. Acting as though you were my lover and I had betrayed you in some way.”

 

“You were basically naked in bed with two other men when I called! How the fuck am I supposed to react? Besides the second I hung up I was booking a ticket to here!”

 

“Isn’t that nice and high and mighty of you Otabek Altin! That I should be judged by someone who has never shown any real interest in me, except for when I am with someone else.” Otabek winced, “Besides I am not the one who sent you shit. If you want to complain then bother Phichit, I understand he is the one who sent you those photos.”

 

Otabek sighed, “Those fucking pictures.”

 

“What about them?” Yuri stared at Otabek, his eyes defiant.

 

Otabek walked in falling heavily on the sofa, “Yuri, damnit! I couldn’t get you off of my mind thanks to those fucking photos. Seeing you so undone, and _fuck!_ Why? Why couldn’t you have waited for me?”

 

“Waited? How fucking long was I supposed to wait? You told me no!” Yuri sighed in frustration, “I mean shit, I threw myself at you like an asshole, and you flat out told me it was not happening. That I was not experienced enough, so _fuck_ I went and got some damn experience.”

 

Yuri walked over to lower himself in the facing chair, Otabek winced seeing how stiff his movements were.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“More or less,” Yuri hugged one of his many cheetah print pillows to his chest, “so did you really hate the photos?”

 

Otabek felt like his brain was short circuiting, “What? Oh fuck, those photos, I was losing my mind seeing them Yura.”

 

“Really?” Yuri looked up through a golden veil, his jade eyes practically glowing.

 

Otabek went to his knees, crawling over to Yuri, “Really,” Otabek sat on his knees his hands running up to rest on Yuri’s knees, “I am sorry. I fucked up in so many ways.”

 

“You don’t hate me?”

 

“How could I ever hate you? Now those other guys, I might hate them a little.”

 

Yuri chuckled, “I really don’t regret it you know.”

 

“I know, you have nothing to regret, I was the idiot and I guess I am fucking jealous. All I got was a photo.”

 

Yuri moved the pillow to beside him so he could lean forward, “There were more than one photo, and I think there were videos done too.”

 

Otabek closed his eyes as he felt a shudder run through his body, “ _Yuuuuuraaaaaa…_ You are going to be the death of me.”

 

“Did you need to give me a good talking to? I don’t have any practice today or tomorrow…”

 

Yuri smiled, he liked how Otabek’s pupils blew out.

 

Taking advantage of his current state, Yuri put a finger to his mouth, “At the very least I will need a hand removing these pants.”

 

Otabek growled in response crushing his lips against Yuri, Yuri moaned in response. Fuck Christophe and JJ both, Otabek’s lips were the best. Slightly chapped, but warm and demanding. Otabek felt as Yuri melted against him, he moaned.

 

Otabek pulled back, “So I have to ask, who is better?”

 

Yuri growled at the break in contact, “Asshole, really?”

 

Otabek’s eyes sparkled with no malice.

 

“You, it has always been you. Don’t get me wrong that fucking Canadian is fucking amazing in bed to the point where it really pisses me off. But you--”

 

Yuri was cut off by Otabek whose mouth had clamped back on his own. Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s undercut moaning as he was lifted up and carried to his bedroom.

 

“I hope I get to see those other photos at some point,” Otabek growled by the door, “there really was something infuriatingly hot at the thought of seeing you being fucked. Next time though I want to be there.”

 

Yuri felt his eyebrows rise, “Next time?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> [Please understand any anon hate will be deleted and I will not feed the trolls... not today... not ever...]


End file.
